The Dreams of Dragons
by Yebashi
Summary: Don't judge it by the title cause i couldn't seem to think of a good one, but it is a silly story about me going into Niwa-kun's time and getting caught in the middle of everything.
1. Default Chapter

The Dreams of Dragons  
  
/./ - Yebashi's thoughts //.// - Shii's thoughts (.) - Daisuke's thoughts ((.)) - Dark's thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The Very Real Time Transporter  
  
"Yebashi!" a shrill voice shouts from out of nowhere. "What do you want?" asks the supposed Yebashi. "Just come here!" it beckons the young teenaged girl. She shuffles over to a young boy and sits down beside him. "Ok, now what is so important that you dragged me out of my happiness?" A large grin spreads on his face as he reveals a small machine about the size of a kitten, "This my dear Yebashi, this." Her sky blue eyes glimmer as she reaches out to touch it. "You finished it!" "Yes I did, and you are going to be the one to test it out." He looks her in the eyes and pushes her hand onto the small plate located on the outside of the contraption. It begins to shine and then a brilliant white light surrounds Yebashi. When it fades, she is nowhere to be seen. "Woah, it works!" she says looking about her at the soft green grass. "Hey look out!" cries a voice from behind her. "Aaaah!" she jumps out of the way, just missing the soccer ball that was going past. A teenage red head runs over to her. "Are you ok? We were playing soccer and then you showed up on the field. I'm sorry I couldn't have warned you sooner." He smiles and helps her up. "Oh, well I'm just glad I got here in one piece. I mean thanks." He looks at her quizzically before waving goodbye and joining his team in their huddle. Yebashi goes over to a group of girls and introduces herself. "Hello I'm Yebashi, I just moved here, this is going to be my new school I believe." She looks around at the school field. She spots a girl who had long brown hair just like hers. She goes over to where her and another girl were sitting. "Um, hi. can one of you tell me where the school office is? I really need to register." "Yeah, I'll take you over to it." Replies the red-head beside her. "Thanks, by the way, my name is Yebashi, what's yours?" She asks while taking one last glance at the boy who had saved her from the soccer ball. "Oh, I'm Riku, Riku Harada, the other one over there is my sister Risa. So, I guess you're the new girl our teacher was talking about huh?" She asks while walking into the building. "Yeah, I hope no one minds that I'm joining a little late but our movers took so very long to get us settled." She replies with a smile and follows Riku into the office. "Well, this is where you need to sign up, I guess I'll see you in class?" "Yeah, I'll be there shortly!" Yebashi waves goodbye to Riku and goes to the counter. The receptionist gives her the papers. Ten minutes later, Yebashi was a fully registered student at Kono Morinau High School. She looks at her map while walking down the large hallway. Thud Suddenly she was on the ground surrounded by boxes and a blue-haired boy. "Oh, I'm very sorry, here, I'll pick these up." She scurries around picking up the boy's boxes for him as he stands there watching her with icy blue eyes. "Thanks, but I could have done it." He replies with a slightly cold voice. "Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you anyway. um, can you tell me where room 109 is?" She asks handing the boxes to him. "Yes I can, go down the hall and take a left, third door on your right, can't miss it." He begins to walk off. "Uh, thanks." She shrugs her shoulders and hurries off to her first class hoping not to be late. She opens the door and slips in. There was one desk in the back, right next to the red-head who had helped her on the soccer field. She whispers over to him, "Hey, thanks for earlier. uh, I never got your name." "Daisuke Niwa, you?" he looks at her with shining ruby eyes and a smile. "Oh, I'm Yebashi Zaleesh." She grins at him then begins to take out her new books. The teacher walks in and starts his role call. "Here." Says a slightly strange boy from the front. "Here!" A girl with blond hair and a weird sense of style calls. "Present sir." This one came from Daisuke who was smiling like a chimp. "Oh, I'm here." Yebashi replies quickly looking away from Daisuke. The roll call ends and Mr. Chan begins his long class speech on world history. Yebashi looks over at Daisuke then at the rest of the students.  
  
/Wow, I am really gonna have to work hard to remember everybody and remember my studies aren't I?/  
  
//Stop worrying about the studies and just look at the guy next to you!//  
  
/Hey, I've seen him, I know he's cute, but I wanna make it through here at least one day without you going haywire on me/  
  
//Fine, suit yourself. just make sure you look at him for a little bit cause I wanna see him too//  
  
Mr. Chan ends his class and all the students file out except for Yebashi and Daisuke. She looks up at him. "Uh, why are you waiting here?" she asks while finishing her notes and putting her stuff away. "Well, you are new, and I thought you might like for someone to wait for you so you wouldn't feel deserted in here." His cheeks go red as he seems to be having an inner battle with himself.  
  
((Oh yeah, just waiting for her cause she's new huh?))  
  
(Dark, admit it, I'm just trying to be nice to her. she is new after all.)  
  
((Sure, that's the lamest excuse you've ever had, really, you see no resemblance between her and Risa?))  
  
(What!?!. Wow, you're right she does look like Risa.)  
  
((Hey, she looks like Risa and acts like Riku, perfect for you. and if you couldn't tell, she obviously likes you cause she was staring at you nearly the whole time!))  
  
(Yes but what about the Harada twins?)  
  
((Forget them, I wanna check this one out myself))  
  
(Dark! Come on, at least let her get settled in before you go freakin' her out ok?)  
  
((Fine. can I go over to her house tonight? Please!))  
  
(No, besides, don't you have a painting or something to steal tonight?)  
  
((Yeah, which is why it would be perfect for me to stop by and say hi))  
  
(That was a stupid rhyme. in case you hadn't noticed, she is acting like we do right now.)  
  
/Yes, I know he's cute will you just shut up and let me finish packing?/  
  
//No can do, he's staring at you!//  
  
/That was the lamest rhyme you've ever given me and frankly I believe he is looking at us strangely because you are being so weird./  
  
//Fine, but I still think you should let me go over to his house and check him out//  
  
/Uh, that is so sick, get him out of your head for a minute and let me get through the day without becoming you ok?/  
  
//Fine, but when school is over, beware!//  
  
"Oh, thanks Daisuke, I uh. well I have to be off to my last class today. see ya tomorrow?" she asks trying not to scream at the voice in her head. "Hai, tomorrow!" He turns around and runs out the door.  
  
((Wow, you have got to let me go now. wait, why am I even asking you?))  
  
(Because if you do I will never let you out around her again.)  
  
((Fine, be mean. at least get me a picture))  
  
(Not without her consent)  
  
((You really need to be more adventurous and daring when it comes to girls, trust me.I know))  
  
(What ever, just let me go off to class ok?)  
  
((Ok, I'll just sit back here and sleep so I'm ready for tonight))  
  
Yebashi walks down the hall slowly. Her last class was in room 210. She locates it and spots Riku on the end. "Hey, sorry I had another class I had to go to before this one." Yebashi says while sinking into her desk and retrieving the papers that had fallen out of her half-zipped bag. "Yeah, same here." She smiles and arranges her books neatly on her desk. The roll call begins and then the class starts. Miss Kikimasu was their English teacher and she seemed to enjoy repeating stuff to them in child talk.  
  
//Did you notice how annoying this lady is?//  
  
/Duh, who hasn't? Oh, so what do you think about our new school?/  
  
//You're asking me? Well geez if you didn't already figure it out, I happen to like the guys!//  
  
/I meant other than the guys, don't you notice my new friends and my new classes and locker and everything?/  
  
//Uh, nope. just the guys.//  
  
/I shoulda known you couldn't handle school, no wonder kaitou are so dumb!/  
  
//Don't you dare say I'm dumb! Just cause you're a hikari doesn't make you any better than a dog//  
  
/Uh, can you just shut up and let me work!?!/  
  
//Yeah, I think I will!//  
  
The class ends with the teacher giving them their homework assignments and sitting at her desk. 


	2. The Phantom at my Window

(Hey, I was trying to make something funny out of this story but I think I just ended up making it way too lovey-dovey)  
  
Chapter 2: The Phantom at my Window  
  
"Yebashi, do you want to come home with me? I'm sure my sister would love some company, and I need help with Math so." She smiles at Yebashi and gives her the pleading eyes. "I'd love to, my mum won't mind, she likes me to make new friends anyway!" the two girls bounce along happily humming a song they both knew. "Wow, this is where you two live?" Yebashi asks staring at the gigantic mansion in front of her. "Yeah, my folks are out of town right now so it is pretty much empty except for our butler but he stays downstairs." Riku opens the door and calls up the stairs to Risa "Risa, I'm home! I brought Yebashi, you know. the new girl?" she looks back at Yebashi and smiles "Come on, I want you to see my room!" They run up the stairs giggling. "Ok, here is Risa's side of the room." she points out the somewhat messy side that had clothes, magazines, and every type of glamour products available. "And this, is mine!" she proudly points out her spotless side of the room. "Wow, you two sure are um, different." Yebashi sits beside Riku on her bed. "Yep, but I'm the smart one!" Riku laughs and playfully hits her sister. "Riku!" Shouts Risa who was staring at something. Riku snatches it away from Risa and then throws it down with disgust "Ugh, you are still drooling over Dark? Why don't you find someone who isn't such a pervert?" She asks popping her sister over the head with the picture. "hey, don't bend it, this is my favorite one!" Her and her sister begin to wrestle on the floor as Yebashi sits there laughing to herself.  
  
/Ya know, they remind me of us. always bickering about something/  
  
//Hai, actually that picture of the guy Risa likes is even hotter than Daisuke! You have got to let me meet him.//  
  
/I don't even know who he is and yet you want me to call him over? Anyway, we don't know what he is like. Riku called him a pervert remember?/  
  
//Yes, I can hear too ya know, but he sounds very fine according to Risa.//  
  
/Well, whatever, all I have to say is, if you ever force me to kiss that creep then I will never forgive you!/  
  
//I won't make you do it, because I will happily take it for you.//  
  
"Yebashi? Are you ok?" Asks Riku who was waving her hand in front of Yebashi's eyes. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about um. nothing." Yebashi's face turns red as she follows Riku and Risa downstairs. "Hey, so what do ya'll eat for dinner around here?" she asks hoping they had some food since she was spending the night. "You are going to really wish you hadn't asked that." Whispers Riku. "Hey, I am not that bad am I?" Asks Risa pulling out a cookbook and some ingredients. "Uh, yeah I haven't had an edible meal in like two weeks now!" "So I take it you guys don't know how to cook." Yebashi laughs and goes over to Risa. "Well for one thing, never substitute an ingredient you don't have for an unknown piece of food you find where ever. Second of all, get a book that tells you cooking slang. Now then, you girls ready to learn how to cook?" Asks Yebashi laughing. "Hai, if I knew how to cook, then I could make good chocolate for Niwa-kun on White Day!" shouts Risa with a slight flip of her hair. "Well, at least I wouldn't have food poisoning every night." Says Riku more to her sister than Yebashi. The night goes on as Yebashi explains what different measurements and ingredients are. The girls finish their meal and head upstairs. "Wow, where did you learn to cook like that?" Asks Risa who was licking her lips. "Yeah, thanks for showing us too." Adds Riku. "Well, my uh. my friend taught me how to." Yebashi plops down on the mat the girls had set out for her and lays there smiling. "So, how late should we stay up?" She asks hoping the girls wouldn't fight about it. "How about 10:00?" They both say at the same time. "Wow, I guess that gives us an hour. what do ya'll wanna do or talk about?" She asks yawning. The three of them stay up and play a few board games and talk until about 11:30. "Wow, we really stayed up past our bedtime, night!" Says Riku turning off the light. The girls fall into a deep slumber and await the next day. They had left the window open on accident. A slight breeze makes the curtains rustle. A face pops into the room. It looks around and stops when it sees Yebashi.  
  
//There she is!//  
  
/Dark, don't do this!/  
  
//Come on Daisuke, I just want to see her, I won't do anything.//  
  
/We are gonna get caught and then what will you do when they find you in their room?/  
  
//Uh, Risa will faint, Riku will scream, and I will let you take all the blame!//  
  
/You wouldn't dare!/  
  
//I would, but if you let me go in, I'll get us out without them noticing ok?//  
  
/Fine, but don't touch anything./  
  
//Too late!//  
  
/Dark!/ Dark creeps over to Yebashi and kneels down beside her. He reaches out to feel her hair when she stirs in her sleep mumbling something about her kaitou needing to shut up.  
  
/.//She has a kaitou?//./  
  
Both Daisuke and Dark seem shocked. Dark accidentally trips on a magazine and lands behind Risa's bed with a thud. Yebashi wakes up and sees the other girls still asleep. "Who's there?" She whispers quietly. "It's just me." Dark tries to get his voice to sound like Risa's but fails and ends up making it come out in a deep squeak. Yebashi gets up and walks to the other side of Risa's bed. "Who are you?" Her eyes open wide as the kaitou looks at her, his deep purple eyes staring at her. "Wait, I know you, you're the one Risa was talking about, you're Dark aren't you?" She asks still whispering. "Uh, yeah but I uh." "How did you get in here?" She asks going over to the window and looking for a rope or something. She turns around just in time to see the bedroom door swing closed. She opens it and runs after Dark. "Hey, get back here!" She shouts, causing Riku and Risa to jump up. "I think she went downstairs, let's hurry!" shouts Risa rushing down the stairs. "Yebashi, what was it?" Asks Riku huffing behind her. "It was Dark, he was in your room." She looks at Riku and nods her head to show she agreed with her. "Dark? He came for me and you chased him away?" Says Risa slightly agitated. "I didn't know who he was. I thought he was a bandit or something." She goes back up the stairs followed by the two sisters. "Well, no more surprise visits I hope." The girls settle back and go to sleep. 


	3. Trapped in my Locker

(Now then I was nearly dying of boredom and decided to make this one be a little funny and make Takeshi and Keiji seem like jerks. which they are but oh well!)  
  
Chapter 3: Trapped in my Locker  
  
The next morning, the girls get up and head off for school. Riku and Yebashi were having a jolly time as Risa walked quietly behind them. "Yeah, did you notice how weird Takeshi and Keiji are? I mean really, you need to be careful, I hear they like to shove kids into their lockers if they are new." Says Riku trying to sound scared. "All right Riku, I'll see you in English!" shouts Yebashi as she waves goodbye. "Yeah, see ya!" Riku and Risa hurry off to their classes as Yebashi slips into hers. She spots Takeshi and Keiji in front and decides to sit in the back as far away from the strange boys. The boy next to her had light blue hair. He was the one she had run into the day before. She smiles at him and asks his name. "Satoshi Hiwatari, now then shut up so I can listen." He replies very irritatedly.  
  
/Geez, what's his problem?/  
  
//I don't know, but this school is full of cute guys!//  
  
/Get your head out of the can and get a life!/  
  
//What!?! Hey, just because I happen to think about other things than learning boring facts doesn't mean I'm a blonde!//  
  
/I never called you a blonde, I merely was asking you to shut up so I could think./  
  
//Whatever, just make sure you don't make me look bad.//  
  
/Oro? Make you look bad? No one even knows you exist.make you look bad, hah!/  
  
//They will know soon enough, trust me//  
  
/Fine, but the class is about to start so leave me alone, go crawl into a corner or something./  
  
The class begins as usual, boring and dull. They cover a few geography issues and the some government ones before the bell finally rings. She walks out to her locker and begins to arrange her books neatly. Her bag gets caught on a part of the locker so she sticks her head in and begins to pull. Some giggling is head behind her and next thing she knows, she is stuck in her locker. "Hey, let me out you jerks!" She bangs on her locker door and tries to pry it open. She bangs on it a few more times and fails.  
  
/Wow, Riku was right, Takeshi and Keiji really do shove new kids into their lockers./  
  
//What, you thought they were harmless idiots?//  
  
/Uh, yeah didn't you?/  
  
//Well, I did until they decided to do this.//  
  
/I bet they know I'm claustrophobic./  
  
She tries once more. "Is anyone out there!?!" She cries hoping that someone would hear her. "Uh, yeah. who said that?" Asks a voice from right beside her. "Me, I'm in locker number 94, where are you?" she asks wondering how a voice could be beside her. "Oh, strange, I'm in locker number 96." It replies somewhat giddy. "Is that you Daisuke?" she asks hoping maybe he could help her out. "Er, yeah. Yebashi?" He begins to laugh. "What is so funny?" she asks sounding very scared "Nothing, just that both of us are stuck in lockers." Even though she couldn't see, his face was turning a bright red.  
  
(Dark, how am I supposed to get us out of here?)  
  
((Uh, let me out and I'll show you.))  
  
(You do realize you won't fit in the locker correct?)  
  
((So, do you want her to like you or not?))  
  
(Fine)  
  
He takes out his picture of Risa and closes his eyes waiting for the warm feeling to come over him.  
  
(Nothing happened.)  
  
((Uh, yeah, I kinda noticed that.))  
  
(But, her picture always makes me turn, why isn't it working?)  
  
((Because you like someone else, duh!))  
  
(Really? Wow, I guess getting her picture might not have been such a bad idea.)  
  
((See? You should listen to me more often. fine, try thinking about you and her or something.))  
  
Daisuke begins to smile as he envisions the two of them in the green field where he had last been with Freedert. The warm feeling rushes over him and he begins to change. The locker front lands against the others and sizzles.  
  
"Man, that locker sure is small." Says Dark unraveling himself. "Daisuke? What just happened?" She asks puzzled by the sudden banging and the deep voice of the kaitou. Dark turns back into Daisuke as he unlocks her from the steel cage. "Oh, I carry miniature firecrackers, for times like these."  
  
((Ok, now that was just stupid.))  
  
(Well, what am I supposed to say?)  
  
((Anything but that))  
  
She looks at him strangely before thanking him and running off to her class. "See you in Science Daisuke!" "Yeah, Science." he mumbles something before heading off to his own class.  
  
((Hey, she likes Science, you like Science. chemistry. see anything here?))  
  
(What!?! Man, you are sick.)  
  
((I'm just pointing out the obvious.))  
  
(Yeah, sure you are.)  
  
((Well, tonight I am gonna meet her other self and you can't do a thing about it..))  
  
(Fine, but please try not to get us killed by hairbrushes or other feminine products ok?)  
  
((Sure, now I must get ready for tonight))  
  
Daisuke sighs as he walks into his class and explains why he was late to the teacher. She excuses him and he sits in the back. Yebashi walks into her class and explains that she was rudely trapped in her locker and is pardoned. The class goes by ever so slowly and the lunch bell rings. 


End file.
